


Beginnings (Adellara's view)

by TheDevilishlyAngelic



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilishlyAngelic/pseuds/TheDevilishlyAngelic
Summary: This is Adillara’s view of when she arrives to Tython for her training. She is my JC on the 'Shadowlands' server.





	1. Chapter 1

Lively chatter filled the transport full of padawans eager to start their training and to meet their masters on Tython. Excitement vibrated through the force and I grinned from the feelings swirling around. Caught in the moment, I didn’t notice a young Chiss woman approach me.

“Hey, isn’t your name Adelarra?” her voice had a slight accent that made me wonder if she had an imperial background.

I looked up at her, “Yes, but if you want to you can call me Adi. I have seen you around but I can’t remember your name”

“Oh sorry, my name is Ti’amo’ta but you can call me Tia,” She grins as she raises her hand to brush back her chin length, dark blue hair. “I cannot wait to find out who my master is and start my training, How about you?”

“I can’t wait either. I heard that my master might meet me when we land but the other masters weren’t completely sure.”

“That’s amazing.” The ship rumbles as it makes its preparation to land. “

Well good luck on your training and I hope we will see each other again.”

“I hope so too,” I smiled back. The ship lands and the bay door opens revealing the sight of lush green mountains and one of the jedi’s temples. “May the force guide our paths to cross again.”

“And may the force guide you,” Said Ti’amo’ta. We exit our ship and Tia parts towards the direction of the temple. I, on the other hand, walked over to the edge of the transport pad to gaze at the scenery. Gazing the vast valleys brought a more somber mood from within me. The view brought memories of my home world of Sappin and those who I considered my family. One family member in particular floated in the front of my mind. A slight red headed girl with dark grey eyes and freckles that splashed across her cheeks and nose.

_‘I miss you Nevanka and I wish I had been there when the Empire intercepted the cargo ship that you hid on’_ The transport ship on the pad revved to life as it prepares to take off. The distraction brought myself back from the melancholy mood that was slowly rising. _‘Nothing can be changed now. All I can hope is that she is at peace,_ ’ Turning, I faced the entrance of the temple and slowly made my way to what I believe to be my next chapter in this life. _‘Maybe it will guide us together again when the time is right.’_


	2. Nevanka's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just A little drabble of my OC Nevanka Kallas(Sith inquisitor) and her transport to Korriban for training (I just wrote this so there may be grammatical errors):

The transport shuttle hummed as it flew through Imperial space, closing to its destination of Korriban. Fear, anticipation, confidence, all radiated through the force from the other acolytes. The confidence was mostly all but bleeding from the pureblood a couple seats down form me.  

I laid back into my seat closing my eyes as I thought to myself, ‘ _no matter what anyone does to me nor what the trials bring will stop me from reaching my freedom._ ’

A ping emits from the comms and a droid announces, “We are entering Korriban’s air space, please remain seated until we land.”

 _‘I wonder what Adi will think of me now?’_ I mused, _‘is my sister even alive? I wonder if she even remembers me._ ’ I sighed softly. The ship starts to rock and the landing gears groan as they extend form the ship. ‘ _No time to think such thoughts. Not with being so close to becoming more powerful.’_ I flex the force around me. The urge to unleash it entices me and my lips quirk up into a smirk _, ‘Soon I will rise above everyone’s grasps and it will be they that will be my pawns._ ’

As bay door opens, permitting the cool arid air of the desert planet to whip into the transport, my eyes open revealing dark yellow irises. 


End file.
